1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage bag or storage container for storing an object such as a sleeping bag or a down jacket.
2. Description of Related Art
A cylindrical body with a bottom made of fabric is used as a storage bag for storing an object such as a sleeping bag or a down jacket. The object (sleeping bag or down jacket) is inserted into and stored in this kind of storage bag by being rolled-up and pushed into the storage bag through the storage bag's opening (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2002-179083).
However, the size of the storage bag is made to be as small as possible in order to realize a compact size when an object is stored in the storage bag. As a result, considerable force is required to compress and roll up a normally voluminous object, such as a bulky sleeping bag or down jacket, in order to insert it into the storage bag. Therefore, it is burdensome, particularly for a user who does not have much strength, to do so.